


[Podfic] Errements Tragiques et Profonds D'un Grand Homme Sous-estimé Et Incompris

by Andy podfic (AndersAndrew)



Category: Les Dissociés (2015)
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 14:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10165511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/Andy%20podfic
Summary: Chantal n’avait aucun dark background. Pas comme Milo. Parce qu’il était peut-être un peu chtarbé, mais Chantal ne pouvait s’empêcher de le trouver vraiment classe.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Errements Tragiques et Profonds D'un Grand Homme Sous-estimé Et Incompris](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6801937) by [Dupond_et_Dupont](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dupond_et_Dupont/pseuds/Dupond_et_Dupont). 



[Le lien vers la podfic](https://clyp.it/vgnin3d3)


End file.
